La novela de las 12
by Goldman200
Summary: Pequeña demostración de las novelas que se ven por aquí.RavenXSlade, StarXCy y después RXR


Raven era la niña rica de la ciudad. Trigon era un empresario multimillonario y todo lo que su hija pedía, él se lo concedía.

Raven tenía una mansión de 50 Km de superficie, piscina, 3 helicópteros, 5 limusinas, 5 chefs, 1 entrenador personal, 8 mayordomos, 9 caballos de carrera y una habitación enorme para ella sola.

Por el contrario, Robin era un hombre muy pobre, y tenía un amigo: Chico Bestia, el mecánico del barrio.

Robin vivía en un callejón y su territorio era el pedacito de espacio entre dos contenedores de basura. Se tapaba con diarios, pero cuando hacía mucho frío se tapaba con perros callejeros.

Starfire era la mejor amiga de Raven, pero la envidiaba, y mucho.

Cyborg era el motociclista salvaje del barrio, que hacía peligrosas carreras con Johnny Rancid.

Un día, Robin estaba buscando comida entre la basura cuando alguien lo salpica con barro.

-¿Quién?-

-Fui yo, amigo-Le dijo Cyborg con chaqueta negra y gafas de sol. Tenía una poderosa motocicleta último modelo y mascaba chicle.

-Wow, ¿donde conseguiste ese vehiculo?-Dijo como si nunca ubiera visto una moto

-Me la gané, chicu-

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir una?

-Mira, para empezar, chicu, tienes que estar en onda, y tu no estás en onda, mirate-

-Snif, si-

-Creo que deberías mejorar tu aspecto físico, amigo-

Y se largó haciendo mucho ruido con la potente motocicleta. Chico Bestia se acercó a Robin con un pedazo de carne.

-Esto es lo que sobró-

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Si, mas o menos, tuve que reparar un par de cosas, nada difícil-

-Qué bárbaro-Dijo muy sorprendido

-Está bien, come eso, es lo mejor que te puedo traer-

Robin era muy desdichado, sus compañeros de callejón aprovechaban las ocasiones para escupirlo. Pero siempre estaba su buen amigo Chico Bestia para levantarle la moral.

Un día, mientras Robin iba por el parque, se encontró con una bella dama hija de un multimillonario.

El guardaespaldas de Raven lo tiró a un costado mientras un sirviente iba tirando pétalos de rosas para que Raven pasara.

Raven miró a Robin con ternura y le dio 500 dólares, luego siguió caminando escoltada por 10 guardaespaldas armados y muy atentos.

Esa noche, Robin se compró unas cuantas botellas de vino y se sintió enamorado. Mientras estaba borracho, cantaba: "Somos novios", la famosa canción de Luis Miguel. Pero no le salía bien, entre la voz algo pasada de alcohol y su enredo de palabras, la gente le gritaba cosas para que se callara la boca.

¡Silencio, desgraciado! Se escuchaba muy seguido.

Mientras tanto, Raven iba por la calle criticando todo lo que veía, comentándolo con su guardaespaldas de confianza:

-Mira la minifalda de aquella, ya pasó de moda. Mira el auto de ese tipo, se quedó en los 80.-

El guardaespaldas siempre estaba de acuerdo, porque sino le podría pasar como al anterior guardaespaldas personal que la contradijo y terminó despedido cuidando caballos en una granja a 70 km de la ciudad.

Raven se encontró con Starfire y le dijo:

-¿Vamos a algún lugar?-

-Bueno-

-A ver, espera un ratito-

Sacó un celular importado y llamó al chofer.

-Trae la limusina hasta el parque, que mi amiga y yo queremos ir a a algún lugar-

Unos minutos después, en la oscura calle llegó una limusina hermosa, de color blanco con un adorno en la punta del capo.

Subieron a los mullidos asientos y Raven le dio una dirección al chofer.

Fueron al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Era hermoso, con su estilo oriental. Comieron mucho con los guardaespaldas y Raven pagó la cuenta. Luego dejó $50.000 de propina.

Raven tenía un noviazgo secreto con Slade, el socio junior de su padre. Ese era también un tipo rico, pero Raven no era una interesada, ella sólo lo quería amar un poco más cada día.

A la mañana siguiente, Robin se levantó tambaleándose y le dijo a Cyborg que estaba allí:

-¿Sabes que, que? A...ayeeer...ioooo...miiiiii...miii...namoreee-

-¿De verdad, chicu?-

-Eeeee...ss...siii-

-Jua, jua, jua, es tu oportunidad para ligar, muchacho, tu eres mi amigo ahora-

-¿Diii...diiii...verda?-

En ese momento, llegó Starfire, la novia de Cyborg.

-¿Como estás, mi amor?-Preguntó Cyborg besándola

-Muy bien-

-Qué weno, ¿vamo a dar una vuelta en moto?-

-Dale-

Y ahí nomás, arrancó y se largaron. Robin quedó un rato mirando hasta entender la situación. Luego se fue caminando por ahí.

Estaba durmiendo la mona en un banco de la plaza cuando escuchó que alguien chocó. Se levantó y vio la limusina de Raven, con la puerta un poquito rasguñada y un auto con toda la parte delantera abollada.

El chofer intentaba calmar a Raven:

-No te preocupes, la limusina es blindada, ya verá el tipo que nos chocó-

Pero Raven fue hasta donde estaba el tipo en su auto viejo.

Raven empezó a gritarle:

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Sabe quién es mi padre?-

-No-

-Usted me ha ofendido mucho, ¿cómo se atreve a chocar mi limusina con su modelo viejo? Más vale que tenga seguro porque el terrible daño que le hizo a mi limusina es muy grave!-

-Yo... lo siento mucho, pero eso no es grave, es sólo un rasguño-

Raven se enojó mucho y llamó a un guardaespaldas.

-Este conductor de este viejo modelo acaba de decirme que estoy equivocada-

El guardaespaldas se acercó al tipo y empezó a darle golpes en la cara. Luego le pateo el auto un poco y le dio un palo a Raven.

-Es su oportunidad, señorita-

-Gracias, Mike-

Descargó toda su furia contra los vidrios del auto. Los dejó hechos pedazos y no apareció un solo policía.

-Yo hablaré con la ley-Dijo el tipo

-Hable todo lo que quiera con la ley, porque no me importa, yo soy amiga de todos los jueces, abogados, fiscales, senadores y esta noche el presidente viene con el vicepresiente, el alcalde y su esposa a cenar a mi humilde casita-

Luego se fue con sus guardaespaldas a hacer la denuncia.

Robin se quedó sorprendido, pero él la amaba mucho y no vio nada malo en lo que hizo.

Esa noche, Raven iba sola por la plaza cuando vio a Robin. Se sentó a su lado y le empezó a hacer preguntas:

-¿Cómo viven los mendigos? ¿Se ven criminales? ¿Hay secuestradores? ¿Aceptas limosna? ¿Eres abstemio?

-Mal, no, no, si, no-Dijo Robin

-Ooooh-Dijo Raven con lástima

Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, Raven empezó a besar a Robin y él le respondió apasionadamente. En ese momento pasó Cyborg en su motocicleta, con Starfire que no podía creer lo que veía.

En un lugar más apartado, Starfire le dijo a Cyborg:

-Raven engaña a su novio Slade-

-Esto está mal, esa chaval no debe hacer eso, ta mal-

-Claro que está mal, Slade es el socio de su padre-

-Entonces está peor-

A la mañana siguiente, Raven estaba hablando con Slade:

-Te quiero decir algo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo...esteeee...digoo...-

-¿Ah?-

-Que, pienso que nuestra relación no funciona, Slade-

Slade la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No amada mía, no puedes dejarme, sino moriré-

-Lo siento mucho, mi querido Slade-Dijo levantando la vista y poniéndose el dorso la mano en la frente.

-Pero, ¿acaso no me amas?-

-Nunca te olvidaré-

Cuando Raven se fue, Slade reaccionó.

-Maldición, esto no quedará así-

Comprobó que la pistola tuviera suficientes balas, averiguaría quién es la persona por la que Raven perdió la cabeza y mataría a ese amante.

Raven y Robin estaban besándose en el parque, cuando llegó Slade.

Slade apuntó con la pistola.

-Querida, ¿que no ves que yo sufro mucho?-

-A decir verdad, no-

-Pero, ¿acaso no recuerdas viejos tiempos?-

-Si, los recuerdo-

-¿No sientes nostalgia?-

-Más o menos-

-Yo te he cantado todas las canciones de Luis Miguel y Alejandro Lerner, ¿acaso no te gustan?-

-Deberías saber qué sólo escucho a Diego Torres-

-No, por favor, Diego Torres es música para gente como él-

-No es cierto, Diego Torres tiene una canción que me hace soñar-

-¿Cuál, querida mía?-

-¡Color esperanza!-

En eso, Robin se metió en la conversación.

-¿Esos no son cantantes estilo Heavy Metal?-

-Sucio ignorante, esos cantantes son el éxito del amor-Dijo Slade

-Yo no sabía, disculpe-

-Yo no te disculpo amigo, si quieres que perdone tu vida debes hacer dos cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Devuelveme a mi novia y baila como Michael Jackson, siempre me ha gustado ese baile, el de Thriller preferiblemente-

-Jamás bellaco, Raven es mi chica ahora-

-No, no, no, erraste el concepto amigo, Raven es mía-

-Tú tienes poder, yo tengo amor-

Slade se deprimió mucho, y echando una última mirada a Raven, se fue y se convirtió en un jugador compulsivo.

Tiempo después, Raven tuvo un hijo con Robin y ese hijo se llamó Wildebeest.

Creditos:

Fue una producción de Paul Anderson

Guionista: Gerardo Sofovich

Decorado: Amy Lee

Los coches aparecen por cortesía de: Fiat

La motocicleta aparece por cortesía de: Honda

Los vinos son de: Toro

Música de fondo: La Renga y Los Piojos

Los dólares aparecen por cortesía de: Banco Nación

Los extras son: Pierce Brosnan, Eddie Murphy, Jim Carrey, Al Pacino y Al Capone.

Vestuario diseñado por: Giordano

"Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, esto es ficción"

The End

----------


End file.
